


'Cause I believe that we can fix this over time

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, Fillorian Shenanigans, Josh makes cocktails, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Slowly opening his eyes to the world around him with a groan, he noticed two things. The first was that he was on Quentin's side of the bed and the second was that the arm wrapped around him looked familiar, too familiar.What the fuck had happened last night?!?!Or Quentin and Eliot wake up in each other's bodies.
Relationships: Fen/Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	'Cause I believe that we can fix this over time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I had this idea and there's not enough bodyswap and hopefully this is okay.
> 
> the title comes from 'One' by Sleeping at Last

His head was throbbing. The last time he had a hangover was a time he couldn't remember. He didn't even think they were drinking that much last night, but then again they'd been drinking some of Josh's new cocktails so who knew really. 

Slowly opening his eyes to the world around him with a groan, he noticed two things. The first was that he was on Quentin's side of the bed and the second was that the arm wrapped around him looked familiar, too familiar. 

What the fuck had happened last night?!?! 

"Q? Q?" He called out softly with a bit of fear in his voice, trying to wake Quentin up. Fuck that wasn't his voice. He really hoped the thoughts going through his head were wrong.

"El?" Q asked in a voice that should have been Eliot's. "Eliot what's going on?" Q asked him with uneasiness.

"I don't know but have a feeling this might have to do with whatever the fuck we drank last night."

"El, we've been bodyswapped!?!" 

"You think I don't know? I just woke up to looking at myself holding me!" He stopped when he saw even in his own face the fact that Q was getting anxious about the situation at hand, "Hey, hey it's gonna be okay baby. We're gonna figure this out and we'll get back to our own bodies okay?" He put his hand on Quentin's neck to calm his boy and kissed Q on the forehead.

~~~~

"El, honey you look like you're still drunk" Margo commented as they walked into the dining room for breakfast.

"Quentin is still trying to get used to being in my glorious body." He answered her. 

Margo looked at him strangely, her eyes opening wider as she grasped what he was saying. "You got fucking bodyswapped?!"

"No way!" Leaf exclaimed in that thirteen year old way of hers. 

"Yes way and it's your father's fault!" He replied a little meaner than he intended. It was hard trying to get used to Q’s voice. 

“What? No…..oh crap” Josh said after realizing what had happened. “No, no way those weren't my bodyswap cocktails."

"You have bodyswap cocktails?" Fen asked, raising her head from whatever Tick had handed her earlier.

"Seriously Josh?" Margo said as she looked at the guy now making an incredulous face. 

"Hey now, no I do not have bodyswap cocktails!" Josh snapped back with certainty. 

"Well then what the fuck did you give us?" Eliot was taken aback at the harshness from Quentin in his voice. 

"It's gonna be okay Q. I'm sure Josh knows what he made last night." He moved over to Q and put a hand on the back of Quentin's neck to soothe him. It was definitely weird doing this to himself with Q's body though. 

Josh gave him a thankful smile and then looked like he had a moment of realization, "You two weren't in a fight last night were you?" Josh asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Quentin questioned. 

"We might have had a disagreement earlier, but yes as Q said what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Josh replied, "You see one of the ones I made last night is spelled to make you literally walk in someone else's shoes when you're in a fight with said person. In created it with this professor back at Brakebills forever ago." 

"So if Margo and I had been fighting?" He asked for clarification.

"Then you would have swapped." 

"So how do we fix the lovebirds?" Margo inquired. Good ole Bambi asking the important questions, he thought.

Josh squirmed, "I'm not exactly sure. I need to go to Brakebills and ask my old professor who made it with me."

Leaf's eyes lit up at that, "We're going to Earth! Yes! Finally! "

"Hold your cozy horses kiddo. I'm going to Earth." He replied to her.

She sighed and slouched in her chair. "I never get to do the fun stuff!" she huffed. 

"Leaf, sweetie you'll get to go see your dad's Alma mater someday, but thirteen is too young. Besides you'll get to have fun spending the day with Aunt Margo and I. " Fen told her daughter trying to sound genuine. 

He was glad Fen was finally able to have a family even if the fact it was with Josh felt totally out of left field. 

Four years ago Quentin had been in a coma from doing magic in the mirror world and Margo had dragged him away only at the news that Fen and Josh were missing and they needed to find them and stop this evil king. They got Fen and Josh back, but it turned out they had an eight year old with them. Apparently, while in the past Josh found a cure and one thing led to another and that thing led to Leaf. It was nice that Josh brought back another cure for Margo though. Leaf was a cute kid and seemed to be adjusting well enough.

Hopefully, they would be able to figure out how to switch back soon. It was just one of those inconsequential couple fights he'd had with Quentin last night. It was about what they were getting for Alice and Kady's wedding, but it didn't mean they hated each other. For Christ's sake they had still woken up in each other's arms. Quentin had pulled away from him and was now pacing back and forth across the room. On the plus side it was a good view to watch himself pace. 

~~~~

They'd gone back to their room to wait while Josh portaled to Brakebills to figure out how to fix this. He hoped Josh's professor could fix this. As much as he loved Quentin's body he wanted his back. He was afraid if this went on for too long Q would get even more anxious.

"Do you really think this over that stupid fight over the breadmaker?" Quentin questioned exasperated falling back onto their bed. God it was a delicious sight to see himself laid out. He shook his head to try and banish the thoughts. Being together as long as they had he knew that was not what Quentin needed right now.

"I don't know Q. Can you think of anything else we've fought over in the past few days?" He sat down against the pillows and started brushing Quentin's hair. Well his hair, but Q still found it soothing he imagined. 

Quentin bit his lip and Eliot knew what that meant. 

"Q?" he asked. 

"You promise you won't get upset?" 

"I promise I won't get more upset than I already am with this situation."

Quentin sighed releasing a little tension, "I'm still a little upset about last week." 

Last week? What had they fought about last week? Oh fuck. The memory came back to him. Now that he thought about it Quentin had been more short with him lately and he usually did that when he was stewing on something trying to get Eliot to bring the subject back up.

"Quentin" He said carefully, "Are you still mad that I didn't want to talk about moving to your dad's house?" 

"You didn't even want to discuss it!" 

Okay so they were doing this. They were doing this in each other's bodies in their room in Fillory. He took a deep breath. 

"Quentin, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. You mention off-handedly that you still owned your dad's house and that it might be nice to live there one day and then I said sure." at least he thought he said sure. 

"Yeah, but I thought since we've talked about starting a family that you would know I meant sooner rather than later." Quentin stood up, waving his arms as he walked around the room.

Eliot tried to stop smiling, he really did, but watching Quentin be Quentin in Eliot's body was just too much and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Or rather it was Quentin's face,but it felt the same. 

"You're right, we have been talking about that, but honestly I've been distracted this past couple weeks with my classes. I know it's no excuse, but Fogg gave me too many students this year and midterms have been stressful" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quentin asked and then laughed a little, "Is this what Dr. Miller meant when she said we needed to communicate better?" 

"Maybe?" He laughed a little at that too. "I guess after four years together some parts have become routine. You know I love you Q and I'm sorry if you felt like I was being dismissive of you. So, new start, you still own your dad's house?"

And oh he loved seeing Q's smile even if it was coming from his body.

"I do" Quentin answered.

"And you want us to move there when we're ready to start a family?" 

"Yeah" Quentin replied moving a little closer to him. 

"I think that's a great idea baby." 

"Wait you do?"

"Yeah, good schools, great neighborhood and I hear it's got this great little bedroom filled with Fillory memorabilia" He replied with a smile as he cupped Q's neck. 

"Well most of that is true. The Fillory stuff is all packed up though, well except for all the things in our apartment." Quentin leaned into the touch. "Im sorry I didn't realize you were stressed."

"I need to not be so good at not sharing my feelings." He kissed Quentin and it was weird kissing his lips but it was a good weird and even though were switched it was still a thing of beauty to see Quentin let him take the lead.

He felt an ache in his chest and pulled back from the kiss and clutched his heart. Was he having a fucking heartattack? He hoped not since he saw Q clutching his chest as well. 

He felt another sharp pain and then everything went black.

~~~~

"You better hope they're okay!" he heard Bambi yell at someone. 

“Like it’s my fault!!” Josh’s voice was coming in loud and clear. 

“Of course it’s your fault Josh! You’re the one who made the fucking drinks!” 

“Would you lower your voices please.” He said as he slowly opened his eyes. 

"Thank Ember" Fen exclaimed. 

"What's going on?" Q asked groggily and oh he was asking from his own body. 

He looked at his hands and clothes and oh he was back in his own beautiful body. 

"Q, baby we're back!" 

"What? How?" Quentin asked. 

"You guys made up didn't you?" Josh asked, winking a bit at them. 

"Why would you say that?" he questioned. 

"You wouldn't have switched back if you hadn't." Josh explained. 


End file.
